


Valentine's Day Cuddles

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: The heater in their apartment has broken and it’s snowing outside, cuddles ensue, the fluffiest ever but also gets kinda sad at one point idk what happened but here you go
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 27





	Valentine's Day Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should count how many times I have written Feyre to be laying across Rhysand and Lucien. Also, this is unedited

“Lucien, when are you getting back? It’s freezing in here and we need food and more blankets nowwwww,” Feyre complained into her phone as she cuddled further into Rhys. Their heater had broken and with the ice cold of winter nights in NYC, the temperature of their apartment had dropped below comfortable. Rhys and Lucien had played rock-paper-scissors to decide who was going out in the snow. Lucien had lost.

Now, Rhys gestured for Feyre to pass him the phone. “We miss you,” he stated. “It’s Valentine’s Day and you’ve already been gone for over half an hour.” Feyre tilted her head so she could hear what Lucien was saying.

_I’m on my way back, but the snow is slowing me down, love._

“Tell the snow to move and get your ass home.” Feyre raised her voice in order for Lucien to hear her. She heard him sigh on the other end of the line and smiled.

_I love you both despite your nagging. I’ll be home in five._

The call ended and Rhys handed Feyre back her phone for her to put on the coffee table. She leaned forward and set it down before snuggling back into Rhys for warmth. They sat there, his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair, until there was a knock at the door. **  
**

Feyre jumped up and raced to the door of their apartment, her feet sliding a bit due to the thick, fuzzy socks on her feet. She quickly opened the door to Lucien holding two bags of takeout and another bag which appeared to have multiple wrapped blankets inside. His cheeks were pink from the cold and his nose looked to be running.

Feyre tugged him inside and shut the door behind him. She took the bags from him and ran them to Rhys in the living room. She grabbed a tissue from the box before returning to Lucien who was fumbling with the zipper of his coat. Despite his gloves that he’d now taken off, Lucien’s hands had gone numb from the cold.

Lucien looked up from his coat at Feyre. She handed him the tissue which he gladly accepted before she took his freezing face in her hands and kissed his jaw. Feyre took his hands, squeezing them, and blowing hot breath onto them. He watched, smiling softly down at her.

“Hello, love,” Lucien said, wiggling his fingers, making Feyre promptly drop his hands and unzip his coat for him. When she met his eyes again, there was a devilish twinkle in them. “You know-”

“Don’t say what you were about to say. It’s too fucking cold in here to be naked.” Feyre heard Rhys snort in the living room at her words. The sound seemingly brought Lucien back to reality and he shrugged off his coat before hanging it on a hook. He kept on his beanie- well it was actually Rhys’, but Lucien claimed it was warmer than his own.

Lucien tucked a piece of Feyre’s hair behind her ear with that same soft smile before kissing her forehead and taking her hand. They walked into the living room to see that Rhys had spread out their food on the coffee table, but was no longer sitting on the couch. He came in a moment later, candles and a lighter in hand.

“Ambiance,” he said, gesturing dramatically with his arms. Feyre and Lucien chuckled, plopping down on the couch. Rhys set the candles around the table and lit them one by one before sitting down next to Feyre who had grabbed a container of curry. The thick sweater she wore was not her own, though she wasn’t sure if it was Lucien’s or Rhys’. They all wore similar sweaters to keep out the cold.

Lucien grabbed the bag of blankets, passing one to both Rhys and Feyre. He then grabbed rice from the table before Feyre nuzzled closer to him and Rhys closer to her. Feyre’s knees were up to her chest, her food resting on top of them. Rhys turned on the TV and found Pride and Prejudice on some random channel for them to watch.

Some time later, they’d finished eating, and Feyre’s head was resting on Rhys’ shoulder and Lucien played with her fingers. They’d stopped watching the television a while, finding each other more interesting.

“Hey,” Feyre whispered, sitting up. “It’s Valentine’s day.” She frowned a bit.

“Yes, it is,” Rhys replied. “Why the frown, darling?” He brushed back her hair from her neck and began placing fluttering kisses there.

“He proposed to me on Valentine’s day.” She was staring straight ahead. Rhys’ lips paused on her neck and Lucien interlaced his fingers with hers. She huffed a laugh. “And he’d already planned our wedding.” Her right hand subconsciously moved to her left hand where a ring once sat, but found Lucien’s hand there. Her head snapped to him, as if she didn’t think he’d be there.

Lucien’s eyes scanned her face before leaning in to kiss her slowly. Her eyes remained closed even as he pulled away. When she opened them again, they shone with unshed tears. Lucien reached up to caress her cheek.

“Please don’t cry, Feyre.” The way he said her name, with so much love, made her heart hurt. “I love you _so_ so much. _We_ love you _so_ so much.” Rhys nestled his head into her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her right one.

“I love you, too. Both of you,” Feyre said, choking on a sob, but keeping her eyes on Lucien’s. “I love you so much it hurts. I’m sorry for bringing him up I just-” **  
**

“Don’t apologise. We’re here to love you and listen to you.” Rhys cut her off, lifting his head. Feyre turned her head towards him before capturing his lips for a kiss. He sighed through his nose and pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, Feyre darling.”

Feyre smiled at the pet name and pecked his lips before laying her head on his lap, extending her legs across Lucien’s. She shifted around trying to get comfortable before reaching her arms out to Lucien who she couldn’t reach.

“You’re too far,” she mumbled. “Come closer, I need a goodnight kiss.” Lucien scooted closer to Rhys and leaned down to kiss Feyre. She smiled, proud of herself, before shifting once more and closing her eyes.

Soon, her breathing evened out and her face relaxed. It was then that Rhys turned to Lucien with a small smile. A “how’d we get so lucky?” smile. Lucien returned the sentiment with a shrug and that same smile.

Rhys leaned over and brushed back some of Lucien’s hair, his elbow resting on the sofa cushion. Then he kissed Lucien with heartbreaking gentleness, his brows furrowing slightly. Lucien noticed them still furrowed when he pulled back, and cocked his head in question.

“I love you,” Rhys breathed and Lucien cracked a smile, laughing softly.

“I know you do, Rhys, no need to look so confused about it.”

“No, but Lucien, dear… You’re the sun, Feyre’s the stars, and I’m the moon and that’s how it was always meant to be.” Lucien’s smile had vanished, replaced with a mix of sadness and love in his eyes.

“I’m the sun, Feyre’s the stars, and you’re the moon.” Rhys nodded. “Okay.” Lucien whispered, not sure what else to say, but Rhys smiled at him gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then he took Lucien’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Lucien,” Rhys murmured before he fell silent for the rest of the night.


End file.
